


Leave the gun. Take the cannoli.

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While posing as a security guard at a party, Seth Gecko finds himself on the run with a mob bosses daughter after a deal goes terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All hell breaks loose

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I wouldn't start a new multi chapter one until after Almost Famous was done. But I think I at least have an idea for how to end that one. Also, I got this as a prompt on tumblr and had a little too much fun writing it. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.   
> The exact request was this: SETHKATE "you're the daughter of an important person and I've been assigned to be your bodyguard" AU.   
> I wasn't really sure where I was going with this when I wrote it I just kind of started and couldn't stop. It might seem fast because of that. As of now, there's no sexy times but trust me when I say there will be. Hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While posing as a security guard for a mob boss, Seth Gecko meets Kate Fuller only to find he has been part of a set up.

There’s big happenings at the Fullers. A party with every important official from the local city government. Nnot to mention members of the other local crime families. A stringed quartet plays as servers make their way through the crowds. Kate expects the night to be completely boring. Especially since her Dad has her brother Scott upstairs in some sort of secret meeting. So when she comes out of her room to find a guy in a suit with an ear piece any chance of escaping the boring party is gone. 

“Damn it,” she mutters. 

The guy turns around and gives her a smile that reminds her of the devil. He’s got a black, flame, tattoo that creeps up the side of his neck. “Nice to meet you too, Princess.” 

Kate rolls her eyes. “So you’re the storm trooper that’s going to be guarding me for the night?” 

“I’m Seth. Seth Gecko. You’re Kate. The bosses’ daughter right?” 

“First of all, you don’t call my Dad a boss. That makes him sound like mafia. We’re not mafia. Or a cartel. Or any kind of criminal organization that the FBI might be looking into.” 

“Except that the FBI is looking into your family. That is why this big shindig is going on right? To make you look respectable?” 

Kate shrugs. “First rule of being my father’s daughter is I know nothing.” 

“Smart.” 

She looks him up and down. “If I’m going to be stuck with you all night I’m going to have to change my dress.” 

“The red one looks fine, and your father already requested that my brother be by the window so crawling out of there is useless.” He smirks. “If you do want help getting the dress off though…” 

Kate puts her hands on her hips. “Nice try. Keep five feet away from me at all times please.” 

“Keep five feet away from me at all times please,” he mimics in a high pitched voice making her scowl. 

She locks the room and the two make their way downstairs outside to the garden where the party is in full swing. A man dressed in a nice, black suit with a glass of something red that looks a little thick and too red to be wine makes his way over to her. “Ah, Miss Kate,” he says, “you’ve gotten lovelier as you’ve grown.” 

She raises an eyebrow. “Do I know you?” 

“I’ve done business with your father for years. But we’ve only seen each other in passing. My name is Carlos Madrigal.” He takes her hand, kissing it. 

Seth clenches his jaw. “Prick,” he mutters. 

Carlos shoots him a look. “Did you say something?” 

“Not at all, sir,” he lies, going silent. Kate squints at him with a strange little smile on her face. 

The young woman gives him a polite nod. “Nice to meet you too. I think I’ve seen you with my brother.” 

He smiles. “Scott is an interesting young man. I enjoy the time that I spend with him. He’ll be a good successor to your father’s position.” 

“Sorry. My father didn’t say anything about standing down.” 

Carlos smiles. “No, of course not. I only meant when the timing was right.” 

There’s a pregnant pause. “Aren’t you usually with someone? I thought you had a fiancé or something.” 

“Ah, you mean Santanico. Unfortunately, she couldn’t make it tonight. She’s busy entertaining an old family…. friend. But I’ll tell her you send your regards.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

Seth notices Kate keeping her arms close to her sides, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. He clears his throat. “Miss Fuller?” 

She glances over her shoulder. “Yes?” 

“We should get going. You do have other guests that you need to attend to. The senator just arrived.” 

She smiles. “Yes, thank you.” Kate glances at Carlos again. “Nice meeting you again, Mr. Madrigal.” 

“The pleasure was all mine.” He places a hand on her shoulder before he kisses her on the cheek. 

Kate bites her lip then slowly pulls away. Seth grabs her arm, pulling her off to the side. “Thank you!” 

He chuckles. “You seemed trapped.” 

“I hate these things. There’s always at least one Carlos Madrigal. If I don’t end up with him squeezing my butt by the end of this thing it will be a miracle.” 

“And this would be why you need a security guard.” 

Kate laughs. “No. I need a security guard because of the two men pretending to be federal agents that are really, really bad waiters.” 

Seth raises an eyebrow. “How can you tell?” 

“One of them hasn’t stopped glaring at everyone. Real waiters smile so that they get tipped. The other one keeps on accidentally brushing the breasts of the women he serves. Anyone working on a waiter’s salary can’t afford to get fired because of a sexual harassment incident.” 

Seth looks in the direction of the two men that she’s talking about. He swears. “I know those bastards.” 

Kate sighs. “Of course you do. Why do you know the two FBI agents?” 

“My brother might have killed the glaring guys partner last year.” 

“Hit?” 

“No. Not hit. It was…. well…. complicated. You know, you seem really tired. We should take you back to the house. Then you can go to bed early and I can hide out in the house.” 

Kate grins. “I don’t think so. I’m supposed to play hostess at this party. I have to do my part remember? You’d be interfering with this if I just hid in my room. Think about how disappointed my father would be. Think about how fast he’d fire you if you drew attention to him.” 

“But I thought your father wasn’t part of the mob.” 

“We don’t use the word mob,” she says, “look if you would like to hide out I’m fine with that. But you have to tell me why we’re hiding.” 

Seth clenches his jaw. “This isn’t funny. If those men spot me, it could mean trouble for your father just as much if not more.” 

She adjusts his tie that has somehow become crooked. “Did you shoot a man in Reno just to watch him die?” 

“Kansas,” he answers, “and it was during a jail break. My jail break that my brother helped me out with. There also might have been a thing with a bank robbery…and maybe a dead woman.” 

“Oh lovely,” she drawls, “my security guard is a criminal. I feel so safe.” 

He scratches his head. “What’d you expect, a boy scout?” 

“No, but at least not Danny Ocean.” 

“I resent that. I’m better looking than Danny Ocean.” 

“Maybe less grey hair.” 

Kate sees the glaring FBI agent glancing their way. The security guard scowls. “If we don’t get out of here now, your father’s entire operation is going to be blowing.” 

She sighs. “Okay, okay. But hiding out in the house won’t be enough. They could still search for you there.” 

“What do you suggest then, little lady?” he asks. 

“C’mon.” He's surprised when the young woman grabs his hand, cutting through the hedges that surround the yard to where the garage is. Once inside, Kate switches on the light on revealing a parking lot’s worth of vintage cars. 

Seth lets out a whistle. “Jesus Christ!” 

“Take your pick.” She gestures to the key rack on the wall. 

He notices a black, 1960’s Mercury Cougar then grabs the key for it. “Alright, sweetheart. Where to?” 

Kate grins. “Anywhere that isn’t----“ 

“Thinking of leaving so soon, Mr. Gecko?” The voice of Carlos Madrigal makes the two of them stiffen. 

Seth takes the gun that he’s been carrying on him out from his pocket. “Who the fuck do you think you are man?” 

“I think that you are trying to leave. And I can’t let you do that…. because you and your brother are all part of the plan I’ve set in motion.” 

Scott steps forward from the shadows of the garage. With a gun in his hand. “Don’t you mean the plan that I set in motion, dude?” 

“Of course. You are right, Scott. You were instrumental in giving me the information to take over your adoptive father’s assets.” He pat’s him on the shoulder. “Now we just need the final touch.” 

Kate looks toward her brother. “Scott…what is he talking about? What happened with Dad?” 

“You mean your Dad?” Scott sneers, his lips curling into a nasty smile. “You won’t have to worry about him anymore. Don’t worry Kate, you’ll be well taken care of too. I thought we should get rid of you too but Carlos seems to like you.” 

Carlos Madrigal grins. “I have always had a thing for brunettes.” 

Kate glowers. “Scott, this isn’t you. He's manipulated you. It isn’t too late to stop this whole thing. We can go to those FBI agents right there---“ 

“You mean the FBI agents that I planted? So that I could make it look like the infamous Gecko brothers opened war on the great, mob boss Jacob Fuller?” 

Seth stiffens. “Where’s Richie?” 

Carlos exchanges a knowing look with Scott. Then glances back at the other Gecko. “If you wish to see your brother alive, all you have to do is cooperate. Leave the girl here. Give us your gun so that we can plant it on Jacob’s dead, rotting, corpse in his office.” 

Kate let’s out a gasp, covering her mouth. She makes her way towards her brother but Seth grabs her by the hand. “I don’t think so, little lady,” he hisses, “we want to stay as far away from the criminal element as possible.” 

“That’s bull shit! You are the criminal element!” she wrenches her hand from his grasp. “Scott, stop this. You are being ridiculous. I’m your family. You are my brother. Where’s Dad? What happened to Dad?” 

“I’m not your brother,” Scott tells her, “I’m not part of this family. I was never really part of it. Dad made sure of that. I was just a glorified errand boy. The only person that ever cared about me was Mom but we both know what Dad did to her. That you let him do to her…” 

“Mom died in an accident,” Kate insists. 

“C’mon, Kate. Don’t be an idiot. You and I have grown up in this business. We both know what ‘accident’ is code for.” 

“No…you don’t know…you weren’t there….” 

“And you were?” 

“No but I….” Kate bites her lip, looking away. 

“You what Kate? Are you really going to make excuses for the man that killed our Mom?” 

Seth grabs her by the hand. “C’mon. We’re not staying here. We’ve got to go.” 

“And you’re outnumbered,” Carlos says, taking out a gun of his own. 

There’s the sound of a roaring engine as the black comet Seth drove with Richie in suddenly appears. His brother, a tall, skinny man with glasses, jumps out and begins shooting. Kate lets out a screech, ducking. Seth pulls her behind him just as Carlos begins to open fire with Scott doing the same. 

“Scott, no!” Kate cries. 

Kate feels a second set of hands pulling her out of the garage. The world seems to slow down as the guns shoot overhead somehow missing both her, Seth, and his brother. The three escape in the Gecko’s getaway car. And it isn’t until they are speeding away from the house that Kate realizes everything that has happened. 

“Not the mafia my ass!” Seth shouts from the passenger’s seat. “Richie, what the hell kind of gig did you get us into? I thought this was an easy thirty mill.” 

Richie winces. “Well….” 

“Well what?” he demands. 

“It wasn’t really about stealing money,” Richie explains, “it was about gathering information.” 

Seth grips the door handle. _“Gathering information. Gathering information? Jesus Christ Richard, you nearly got me and the girl killed because you were gathering information? What are you working on?”_

His brother sighs. “It’s not a what. It’s a who.” 

“Oh, for fucks sake. This is about a girl isn’t it? I should have known that when I went to prison you would have shacked up with some woman. Some woman that was going to get you into some shit that went way over your head. After all of the grief that you gave me about Vanessa I can’t believe that you would go and do this!” 

“It isn’t just some girl, Seth,” Richie says, “It’s Santanico. Santanico Pandemonium.” 

Seth winces. “You mean the model broad? The one that’s the wife of that cartel bastard Malvaldo?” 

“She’s not really his wife,” he corrects, “it’s complicated.” 

“I don’t give a shit.” Seth looks in the back seat where Kate sits, staring down at her hands, a dead look in her eyes. “Hey. Hey Little Missy!” 

She gives him a death glare. “What?” 

“You okay? You’re not bleeding or anything are you? No bumps or scrapes?” 

“I just lost my entire family but yeah, I’m fine,” Kate replies coldly, ignoring him by staring out the car window. 

He runs his hands through his hair. He wants to say something but words seem useless. The evening hadn’t gone as planned. It was supposed to be an easy robbery. Kate was just supposed to be a way to get the money. There wasn’t supposed to be a crime family takeover. There wasn’t supposed to be a dead man. And Kate’s family shouldn’t have been torn to shreds. 

She was just supposed to be one more faceless damsel in distress on the last job he pulled before setting himself up on a beach somewhere. With a bar, maybe. Now the girl had nothing. And he might as well have been the bastard that took it from her.


	2. A Long Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping the shoot out at the Fullers, Kate and the Gecko brothers find refuge at Uncle Eddie's.

Chapter Two   
“Where the hell are we going?” Seth demands as they drive away from the shootout and the mess of a party they just witnessed. 

“Uncle Eddies,” Richie answers, “it’s the only place that I can think of.” 

“Damn it Richard, this is a bad idea!” he shouts. 

“I want to go home!” Kate insists. “I need to see my father.” 

Richie glances at her in the rearview mirror. “I got news for you, kid, your Dad is dead. He isn’t coming back. And if you go back you’ll wind up just like him. I don’t think your family was as happy as the media made it out to be.” 

Kate’s lip begins to tremble. She doesn’t want to cry. Not there in front of two strangers but at the same time she feels like every ounce of her energy has been knocked out of her. “Let me out. I need to go home.” 

Seth glances over his shoulder. “God damn it. You’re not getting out, okay? There’s no going back to check on your father. Don’t you understand that? If you check on your father, then you’re as good as dead. My guess is your little brother set you up too.” 

Kate glowers at him. “He wouldn’t do that. He’s not bad kid. He’s confused, and Carlos manipulated him like he manipulates everybody. If I could just talk to him I know I could get him out of this.” 

“Or get shot, more like,” Seth returns, “listen little lady, I don’t know if you were in the same room that I was. But from what I just witnessed I would say that your adopted brother has issues of the Shakespearian kind. And he is the last person that you want to be near right now. Or are you missing the part where both him and Carlos shot at us?” 

“Shut up, Seth!” Richard shouts. “She just lost her entire family. All she’s trying to do is make sense of it.” 

“Yeah, and she wouldn’t have lost her entire family if you hadn’t decided you needed to fuck the cartel leader’s model wife.” 

Richard grips the steering wheel harder. “She’s not Malvaldo’s wife. She’s his prisoner. She’s been his prisoner since she was a young girl. He used to work with her father. And he killed her entire family out of revenge when he almost got them caught for a deal gone wrong.” 

“So what does that have to do with Carlos?” Seth asks. “Or Fuller for that matter?” 

“Santanico asked me to find out if Carlos is loyal to Malvaldo. He’s supposed to be his right hand man. But the fact that he’s trying to take over Fuller’s empire using the Asian kid---“ 

“His name is Scott,” Kate corrects. 

Richie sighs. “Fine, using Scott proves that he isn’t loyal to Malvaldo. She was going to use him to take the bastard down but now we’re going to have to go a different way.” 

“Alright. What about the money?” Seth asks. “I was promised thirty mil, brother. And I intend to get my cut.” 

“Santanico will give you it. But we’ve got to take down the bastards first.” 

“Which bastards?” Kate asks. “If it’s Carlos I want to help.” 

“Oh no, sweetheart. You’re not helping with anything. You are going to stay with the craziest SOB I know until this whole thing blows over. I don’t need to be watching out for some damsel in distress. Do you even know how to shoot a gun?” 

“I’m from Texas,” Kate tells him, “of course I know how to shoot a gun. I’ve probably got better aim then you.” 

Seth chuckles. “Depends on where you’re trying to aim it.” 

Kate smacks him up the backside of his head. “I just lost my father, asshole. Now is not the time to hit on me.” 

He lowers himself in the front seat, crosses his arms over his chest, and sulks. “I should have called that one.” 

“Yes, you should have.” 

“We should get out,” Richie tells them, “We’re going to have to try to lay low for the night here until I can get hold of Santanico. Then we’ll figure out our next move.” 

Seth shoots him a dirty look. “You don’t think that this isn’t going to be the first place that they are going to look for us?” 

“They don’t know anything about this place.” 

“Yeah and what happens if they find it?” 

“We’ll be long gone before then,” Richie answers. 

“What? You say jump and Santanico asks how high? Somehow I doubt that, Richie. Girls like that…they don’t stay around.” 

Richie shoots him a murderous look. “Not every woman is Vanessa, Seth. They don’t all leave.” 

Kate clears her throat. “Are we ever getting out of the car or are you two just going to stay in here arguing? Because I don’t know about you two morons but I, for one, have to go pee.” 

Richie pulls into a parking space in front of Uncle Eddie’s shop then shuts the car off. Both brothers get out of the car. Seth opens up the door for Kate. 

She gets out, staring at him apprehensively. “I’m going to need something else to wear.” 

Seth clears his throat. “I thought we decided that the dress was fine.” 

“Yeah, for a party. I can’t exactly be on the run in a dress and heels.” 

“I don’t know. Bond girls seem to manage pretty well.” 

Kate puts her hands on her hips. “Not a Bond girl.” 

He sighs. “I’ll see what we can find for you. Uncle Eddie might still have something of my…. well…. might have something lying around for you.” 

Richie heads up front to the door of the shop and is about to knock when it gets pulled open. Uncle Eddie, a grizzly, if charming old man wearing a wife beater, jeans, and an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt stands in the door way. 

There’s also a shot gun in his hand. “Alright boys. What the hell did you two do now?” 

Richie steps back. “Nice to see you too, Uncle Eddie.” 

“Richie.” The old man steps backward so that he can see Kate better. “Seth…. who’s the dame?” 

Seth glances back at Kate who stands behind him pacing back and forth trying her hardest to hold her bladder. “That’s Kate, Uncle Eddie. She’s a long, fucking story. Mind if she uses your bathroom?” 

Uncle Eddie sighs. “I suppose so. Come on in.” He lets the three ramblers come inside, and Kate makes a beeline for the restroom in the back of the shop. 

Eddie slams the door behind them, and makes certain that its locked. “So. What’s the story?” 

Both the brothers look at each other like they’d rather be anywhere else. Richie clears his throat. “Well, it starts like this….”


	3. The Hitman Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth reluctantly agrees to help Kate get revenge for her fathers murder.

Chapter Three   
In the early days of being married to Vanessa, before they got a place of their own, Seth roomed with his Uncle Eddie. There were remains of their days spent there including a few odds and ends his ex-wife had left in the tiny room they’d shared. Seth managed to find jeans and a black tank top stuffed in one of the old drawers. He takes them out and gives them to Kate who’s sitting awkwardly on the couch as Uncle Eddie yells at Richie. 

“Jesus Christ. You dumb fuck! What the hell were you thinking? Malvaldo’s not someone that you want to be involved with. I don’t care how big the yams are on that broad. You do your job. Get your take. And you get out. That’s the only way that you don’t get caught. You get in with someone like Malvaldo----“ 

“I’m not in with someone like Malvaaldo!” Richie shouts. “I’m trying to help Santanico. She wants to get rid of his operation. When she does that, I’m going to be her right hand man and we’ll have a nice operation of our own set up thanks to her contacts.” 

“Richie are you even listening to yourself?” Seth asks, as he hands Kate Vanessa’s clothes. “There you go. They might be a little bit bigger on you but they should work.” 

Kate takes them from him. “Thanks. I’ll just go change. Where’s the bathroom?” 

“In the back, sweetheart,” Eddie answers, “and that’s another thing! This girl just lost her entire family thanks to you and this little job of yours. Do you really think that’s fair?” 

The young girl clears her throat, makes her way to the bathroom, and then closes the door. As she slips out of her dress she can hear the Geckos talking about her. Like she is something that needs to be dealt with by them. Except she is an adult. 

Eighteen. 

She can take care of herself. The thing is she doesn’t even know where she should go. Home is her logical answer. She just needs to get Scott alone. 

Carlos has manipulated him. 

She knows that. And her father might be dead but she is almost certain Scott didn’t kill him. Or at least he didn’t get to the idea on his own. He’s her brother even if he is adopted. 

They have the same memories. 

They were raised by the same parents. 

They’re siblings. And he comes first no matter what happens. She just has to get away…to get back to him. 

When she finishes slipping into the clothes Seth got her, she glances around for a window. “Shit!” 

There’s a knock on the door. “Everything okay, Princess?” Seth asks. 

Kate opens the door. “I’m fine.” 

He takes a step back. “I think I liked the dress better.” 

“Can’t run from people trying to kill you in a dress. Well, you can but I wouldn’t recommend it.” She bends down and picks her dress up from the floor. “Got some place I could put this?” 

He shrugs. “Not really the kind of thing Eddie sells. Just leave it. I’ll send it via UPS when this whole thing is over.” 

“Uh huh. What is this whole thing exactly?” 

He glances behind him where his brother and Eddie are standing staring each other down. “Well, Richie why don’t you explain to Katie-cakes here how this whole thing happened.” 

“I’m working with Santanico,” Richie explains, “we were working with Fuller to try to take down Malvaldo.” 

“Why did my father want to take down Malvaldo?” Kate asks. 

Richie scratches his forehead. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you. Fuller ordered me not to.” 

“My father’s dead. I don’t think he’d mind. I might though,” she tells him. 

 

“Go ahead, Richie,” says Seth, “I’d be interested in why Fuller wanted us to work for him. Especially since I won’t be getting my cut from it.” 

“Yeah Richard,” says Eddie, “what does an American mobster----“ 

Kate clears her throat. “He wasn’t a mobster. He was a business man.” The Geckos all look at her with exasperated expressions on their faces. “Okay, at worst he was a crooked business man. I’m just quoting him okay?” 

“Okay, what does an American mobster have to do with Malvaldo?” 

“Malvaldo might have had something to do with your mother’s death,” Richie explains. “What did your father tell you about how your mother died?” 

“That she was visiting my aunt and was in a car wreck,” Kate answers. 

“Well, it turns out that she wasn’t visiting your aunt. She was meeting with the two men that were at the party. The Agents posing as waiters. Your father thought that she was going to trade information about Malvaldo. So they’d put your family in witness protection instead of arresting them. The agents have been closing in on your family and their operation for quite some time.” 

“But how do you two come into play?” Kate says. “Because Carlos knew that you were going to be there. He knew enough about this whole thing that he was hoping to pin you for the murder of my father.” 

Richie sighs. “I don’t think you really want to---“ 

“Tell me,” Kate urges, “tell me everything. I want to know. I deserve to know. This is my family we’re talking about.” 

“When Santanico realized that your mother might have been killed because of Malvaldo, she saw a chance to take him down. She just had to get the attention of the officers investigating him. But she didn’t have a good chance to do that. She slipped your father the information about your mother. And promised your father you’d be protected if he worked with her instead of going to the feds. She wants to get rid of Malvaldo herself, you see. He got rid of her family. She’s going to get rid of him.” 

“Why not just let the feds deal with it?” Kate asks. “It seems like they’re closing in anyway.” 

“An eye for an eye,” Uncle Eddie says, “old testament shit. That’s how any honest man does it.” 

“Damn straight,” Seth agrees. “Besides you never trust the feds. Think they’d let a pretty, little piece like you go? They’d soak you dry for information if they didn’t take you in because they thought that you didn’t have something to do with it first.”   
She puts her hands in her pockets. “I can’t just keep on running. And I won’t stay here like some kind of damsel in distress.” 

Eddie puts his hands up. “Just let me put my feelers out alright? We’ll find out about the men investigating your old man. Then we’ll go from there.” 

“We can’t put feelers out,” says Seth, “we need to get the hell out of here! Go to Mexico. Lay low for a while. Or did you all forget that we are going to be framed for the death of Jacob Fuller?”

“And kidnapping,” Richie adds, gesturing to Kate. “Carlos is going to have to account for your disappearance. I don’t think that was part of the plan. How did you two manage to get out of there so fast anyway?” 

Seth scratches his head. “I noticed the Feds. Richie, I’m not kidding when I say that Mexico might be our best option. You remember that shootout we got caught in?” 

Richie rolls his eyes. “Which one? We’re not exactly low maintenance, Seth.” 

“The one at the liquor store. After the prison bust.” 

He winces. “Shit. That bastard?” 

“Yeah, _that bastard_ and he said that he wasn’t going to stop until he followed us to hell and all of that bull shit. He’s got a vendetta. And if Madrigal pins us for this thing then you know that he won’t stop until he catches us.” 

“I’m supposed to meet up with Santanico,” Richie insists, “we’ve got a plan and everything is going to work itself out.” 

“Well if we wait, we’re going to get arrested for kidnapping and manslaughter,” Seth says. “And I will not get sent to prison again.” 

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Kate says. “If I contact the feds and tell them what happened, I can clear your names.” 

“Are you forgetting the part where I escaped prison?” Seth hisses. “The only way that we get out of this thing is if we go to Mexico.” 

“I’m not going anywhere unless it is to help get my brother.” 

“If you want to help your brother, Mexico might be your best option,” Richie says, “you can come with us. I’m sure Santanico would make a deal with you. She was willing to work with your father. She’d be willing to do the same for you.” 

Kate glances at Seth. “You really think you’ll get arrested if I go to the feds?” 

“I know it,” Seth answers. “Look, if you think they’ll help you out I won’t stop you. Just leave my name out of it okay?” 

 

Kate bites her lip. “I’m not a killer. I won’t kill anyone. And I want my brother left out of this. But if you can help me get Carlos and Malvaldo, I’ll come with you. I won’t go to the feds.” 

“Deal!” Richie says. 

Seth swears. “Richie, she’s an eighteen year-old girl. We can’t be on the run with an eighteen year-old girl in Mexico.” 

The young girl steps in front of Seth so that she is blocking his path. “Okay. You take me to Mexico so I can help get revenge for my family or I pin everything on you and your brother. One phone call. That’s all it would take.” 

“Fine. Fine!” he waves his hands up in the air, frustrated. “Go to Mexico with us. But any shenanigans you and my brother get into, that’s on you. I don’t do revenge. I just want money.” 

Kate smiles. “I can get you money.” 

He raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

“When I turned eighteen, I inherited my trust fund. And now that my father’s dead I’ll be getting even more money. Way more than thirty mil.” 

“You making a deal with me, sweetheart?” 

She juts out her chin. “What if I am? Are you man enough to take it?” 

He clenches his jaw. Seth Gecko is a lot of things. A thief, a conman. But he isn’t whatever this girl wants him to be. Because she is looking at him with those green eyes of hers…..green eyes that are so hopeful……

“I’m not the hero type,” he tells her, “but you pay me enough, I’ll be the hit man type.” 

Kate holds out her hand. “Good. We have a deal.” 

“Whatever you say, sweetheart. Whatever you say.”


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie comes up with a plan to get Seth, Richie, and Kate across the border.

Chapter Four   
Having grown up in a crime family her entire life, Kate is used to shady dealings. She grew up in a household where men coming and going late at night was normal. Where whispering and closed doors meant stay out of the way. And seeing people roaming the halls of her home with guns was a normal thing. Still, she played the part of “clueless daughter”. That didn’t mean that she didn’t know anything about how the crime thing worked. But it didn’t mean that she ever pictured herself hiring a hit man. 

Except it wasn’t just any hit man that she was working with. It was Seth Gecko. And she knew exactly who he was. It was hard not to in a world where cat videos gained popularity in five seconds. The infamous bank robber who along with his brother Richie had done a total of thirty something jobs together. 

Plus, good criminals are hard to find. She’d heard her Dad talk about them more than once. 

But the rule Jacob Fuller had always instilled in his children was don’t trust anyone. The one thing she had going for her was that she had money to offer Seth. But what if the feds got close to them? Would he run the minute that things got dicey? 

Kate didn’t know. And she didn’t like not knowing. 

That being said, she was supposed to be sleeping on the couch while Uncle Eddie got passports for them. But she couldn’t sleep. All she kept on thinking about was that her family was dead. 

Her mother had died a year ago. 

Now her Dad was dead. 

And her brother….. 

She hadn’t been the best sister in the world when she was younger. To be fair, Scott had shown up when she was eight years-old taking away all of the attention she once used to be the center of. What’s more, it didn’t help that he was from a completely different country and for the first few years didn’t speak any English. 

But she’d always seen him as her brother. She’d always thought that it had gone both ways. Hadn’t she always stood up for him at school? Hadn’t she always tried to be a good big sister? 

Maybe she was wrong. 

Maybe she hadn’t tried hard enough. 

As for the accusations Scott had made about their Dad, she didn’t know what to believe. The new information that Richie had given her made her look at her father in a completely different light. She knew he had done terrible things. She just didn’t think those terrible things extended to family. 

Kate’s kept her eyes closed the entire time but she hasn’t been sleeping at all. She notices when the sunlight seeps in threw the windows then she hears the sound of coffee being made. 

She sits up on the couch, and stretches trying to get rid of the crick in her neck. 

“You up, Princess?” Seth says. 

She rolls her eyes. “It’s Kate.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Is that coffee?” she walks over to the store counter and takes a seat. 

“Yep.” Seth grabs two mugs from one of the back cupboards. “I’d offer you something to eat but unless you like stale takeout, there’s not much in the fridge. Or beer and I figured you’re not really a day drinker.” 

She shakes her head. “I’m not. Though I guess with everything that’s happened if I wanted to start now would be the time.” 

He squints at her. “How old are you again?” 

“Eighteen.” 

“Never mind. I’ve committed enough felonies as it is. I’m not adding serving a minor to it. Stick to the coffee kid. You take cream or sugar?” 

Kate snorts. “Hell no.” 

He smirks, and pours her a cup. 

She takes it, drinking from it never minding the fact that its burning her tongue. “Where’s Richie?” 

“He went out with Uncle Eddie. They’re trying to get us passports and a decent set of wheels that won’t get noticed when we cross the border.” 

“Is that a good idea?” 

He pauses. “Probably not, but he was driving me crazy. Considering we’re going to have to spend a shit load of time together in the car today and tomorrow I thought it best if we spent some time apart. So that we didn’t kill each other.” 

“I don’t get it. Are you really that pissed about that Santanico woman? Or are you pissed that he didn’t tell you about it?” 

Seth takes a sip of his drink. “I think it’s a little bit of both right now. I don’t know. I haven’t seen Richie in five years. I just forgot what it was like to be around him all of the time. I thought things could go back to how we were but…. he’s different this time.” 

Kate rests her elbows on the shop counter. “Different how?” 

“Secretive, always making calls.” He puts his mug down for a moment. “There used to be a time where we told each other everything. It’s not like that now.” 

“And he’s calling the shots.” 

The conman raises an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” 

“You’re upset that he’s calling the shots.” She looks him square in the eyes. “Anyone can see it. You’re the mouthpiece. He’s the thinker.” 

He clenches his jaw. “I am not upset.” 

“Then why do you look like one of those stress balls being squeezed with the eyes that are about to pop out?” 

Seth is saved from answering by the door opening. “Finally! What was taking you so long?” 

“Relax, I thought I’d get you some much needed sustenance.” Uncle Eddie places a pink doughnut box on the table. “I see you helped yourself to the coffee.” 

“Well, it was either that or week old pizza and I didn’t want to poison our guest.” He opens up the box and goes to take a maple bar from within but Uncle Eddie smacks his hand away. 

“Ouch!” Seth glares. “What the hell was that for?” 

“Ladies first.” Uncle Eddie shoves the box towards Kate as Seth rolls his eyes. The girl smiles, and grabs the maple bar that Seth was going for just to irritate him. 

He squints. “You did that on purpose.” 

Kate takes a bite of the doughnut, then swallows. “Innocent until proven guilty.” 

“Funny.” 

“Oh, that’s cute.” Richie goes around the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee, along with Uncle Eddie. “They’re flirting.” 

“She’s half my age.” 

“Has that ever stopped you before?” Richie passes Uncle Eddie his mug of coffee. 

Uncle Eddie takes it as he grabs a crueler from the doughnut box. “I should hope so, you idiot. But as it is a little flirting from you two might be a good thing in your case. Given that I had to make you two married on your passports.” 

He hands the little blue booklets over to them with a smile on his face. 

Kate clears her throat. “Excuse me?” 

“It was the only reason I could think of that he would be traveling with a girl that is your age.” 

She bites her lip. “How about cousin, niece, or….” She squints at Seth. “How old are you?” 

Seth narrows his eyes. “Twenty-eight.” 

“Huh. Never mind. Not the last one then. Good to know.” 

Richie chuckles. “Kate, if it weren’t for Santanico, I would have offered to be your fake husband. But under the circumstances I don’t think you want to be on Santanico’s bad side. She can be scary when she’s pissed.” 

Kate opens up the passport. “Mrs. Parker?” 

“Mr. Parker?” Seth says. 

Eddie pats Kate on the shoulder. “Welcome to the family. Hopefully you’ll last longer than the last one. Oh, and for all intents and purposes you two are headed to Mexico for your honeymoon.” 

Seth, whose sipping his coffee, has to do a spit take. “Our cover story is that we’re going to be on our what?” 

“Honeymoon,” Richie repeats through a mouth full of sprinkled doughnut. 

He glowers at his brother. “What’s your cover?” 

“Businessman,” Richie replies, before finally swallowing his food. “I’m going to be taking a separate car. Uncle Eddie thought it would look less suspicious if we didn’t travel together.” 

Both Kate and Seth exchange looks at each other. Kate groans, and Seth rolls his eyes. “This is going to be one long, hell of a job,” he mutters. 

“C’mon,” Richie says, “we’d better get going. The cars are waiting out front.” 

The three of them head outside. Uncle Eddie hands both brother’s envelopes filled with money. “This is for the trip to tide you over. You boys be careful. And you miss, you especially be careful. Don’t trust anyone. Especially these two bozos.” 

“Hey!” both of the brother’s object. 

Kate smiles. “I think I can handle myself. Thank you for your help, Eddie.” 

The old man smirks. “Anytime, sweetheart.” She kisses him on the cheek. 

Seth pats his brother on the shoulder. “I’ll see you on the other side, brother.” 

“You too, brother.” 

There are two black cars waiting for them. Richie gets in one and Seth takes the other so Kate gets in with him. The two settle in for the long drive to the Mexican border.


	5. The Honeymoon Suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth, Kate and Richie align themselves with Malvaldo in hopes of starting a war between him and Carlos.

“Alright, Princess, here’s the deal.” 

Kate glares over at him from where she sits in the passenger side of the car. “Princess?” 

Seth smirks. “We’re a married couple now, aren’t we? On our honeymoon? Of course I’ve got to have a pet name for you.” 

Kate grips the door handle on the passenger’s side. “Pet names huh? Does that mean I get to call you Bastard then? It’s what my Mom always called my Dad.” 

He shrugs. “It wouldn’t be the first time a woman’s called me that. Though I’d prefer Stud Muffin.” 

“Over my dead body.” 

“Well, if the mission fails, sweetheart….” 

She takes a breath. “Fine. I’ll play the part of devoted wife. Let’s just make sure that we get across the border.” 

“Good girl.” 

“Don’t patronize me, Gecko.” 

“Noted.” 

Seth reeves the engine as they wait in line at the border check point. That’s when he notices the woman in the border green patrol uniform moving from car to car holding something up. Something he recognizes as his wanted pictures. His and Richie’s. “Shit!” he slams the steering wheel hard making Kate jump. 

“What the hell?” Kate demands. 

“You see that nice woman there holding up the clipboard?” 

“Yeah? So?” 

“So, she’s got our wanted pictures all over it. Carlos must have people working for him here to have gotten our information to them so fast. Shit! I’m not going back to jail again. Not after five years.” 

“Get in the trunk,” Kate orders. 

He looks at her incredulously. “What?” 

“Get in the damn trunk!” she orders. “Or do you want us both to get arrested? Look, I’m a young girl that’s going to Mexico to blow off steam before college. They won’t look twice at me if I’m alone. Just get in the trunk, Seth.” 

He scowls. “What am I, a hostage?” 

“No, but would you like to be a prison number again?” 

Muttering curses in under his breath Seth sneaks out of the car trying his hardest not to get noticed. Then, he crawls into the trunk. Feeling like that woman his brother took hostage the previous year gives him the shivers. 

He waits anxiously. For all he knows, this might be the moment Kate sells him out. It would be just as easy for her to tell the Border Patrol everything. They could investigate her father’s death. He could wind up behind bars again. The minutes seem to turn to hours as he’s trapped in the trunk. What could possibly be taking so long? They’re not even moving. 

Just as he’s about to give up hope of their ever crossing, the car begins to move. Slowly, but steady. 

Jesus, his palms are sweating. The last time he was that nervous he’d gotten a beating from his Dad. 

The car begins moving again. He’s cramped and he can’t breathe. He starts hitting the inside of the car to get Kate’s attention. He wants out. They’ve got to be across the border now. 

He can’t stay in the fucking back seat anymore, and----- 

“Jesus Christ, you are a pussy aren’t you?” the trunk opens. Kate looks down at him. “I had to get far enough away it wouldn’t look weird if I stopped.” 

“Not funny. Don’t ever fucking leave me in the back of a car again. First rule of married life.” 

Kate rolls her eyes but helps him out of the trunk. “We’re not actually married.” 

“Until we take down that Malvaldo bastard, we are sweetheart. So get in the passenger side Mrs.” 

She gives him an irritated huff but does as told. “Do you have any idea where we’re going?” 

“I’ve been to Malvaldo’s place once or twice before,” Seth answers, “you know. Jobs come and go. But there’s nothing like a good safe house.” 

“So, how are we getting in there?” 

“Richie came up with the plan. He’s going to tell them that he caught wind Carlos was trying to take over his operation. We’re going to make a deal. Malvaldo’s millions for helping catch him. Then, we’re going to set up a fake heist to get Carlito out into the open using Malvaldo’s men. Meanwhile, it’s going to be a trap for everyone.” 

“You sure he won’t figure it out?” Kate says. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Because you’re going to tell him that you came up with the idea. Pretty, trusting face like yours. He won’t be able to resist.” 

Kate swallows. “That might be a bad thing.” 

He squeezes her shoulder in a gesture that almost makes her think he’s a gentleman. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Got it?”

She flashes him a smile. “Yeah. Got it.” 

“Besides, can’t let someone die who’s going to get me all of that money.” The grin on Seth’s face reminds Kate of who he is. A criminal, a conman, whose only there until they get the job done. She can’t count on him for anything. She definitely can’t trust him. 

Malvaldo’s home is a palace fit for a king. The villa is painted in shades of yellow, orange, and red. A fountain in the center of the round drive has an angel with water pouring from its mouth. There are armed guards on either side of the front entrance. Seth takes a breath. “Hope you’ve studied up on your dames, Bacall. You’re in for the role of a lifetime, sweetheart. Smile pretty, okay?” 

Kate shoots him a look of disdain which only makes Seth smirk. Together, the two get out of the car. Seth takes hold of her hand. They’ve got to look the part of loving newlyweds, after all. And Kate hates that she actually doesn’t mind his touch. Even if it is all pretend. 

The stern faced guards block the door. Guns are strapped over their shoulders, and both smoke cigarettes.   
Guard number one takes his cigarette out of his mouth as they approach. “¿Quién eres tú?” the first guard asks almost ignoring Kate. 

Seth scratches his head looking helplessly towards her. 

She smiles, and steps forward. “It’s a good thing one of us took high school Spanish.” She clears her throat, snapping her fingers to get the guards attention. “Estoy aquí para ver Malvaldo.” 

The man scratches his chin, then drops his cigarette onto the floor. “¿Para qué?” 

 

“Tengo información sobre el traidor Carlos Madrigal.” 

The two guards exchange looks. They give her a slight nod, then open the door for her. Kate grins and pulls Seth along inside. 

“Show off,” he mutters once they’re through the door. 

“Know your enemy, Seth. That includes knowing their language. Aren’t you supposed to be the criminal mastermind here?” 

“Oh, that’s cute. Real cute.” 

They enter Malvaldo’s home. There’s a grand staircase in the entrance. Unsurprisingly, Richie is there waiting for them. 

He smiles. “There you two are. Took you long enough. Married troubles already?” 

“Shut up, Richard,” Seth hisses, “and hey how’d you get here anyway? Didn’t you have to deal with border patrol lady like we did?” 

“Yes Seth because unlike you, I know how to charm people.” 

“Oh yeah, because you’ve always been known for your bedside manner Richie.” 

Richie smiles. “Well, that and money goes a long way.” He winks at Kate. “You know, if you ever decide to leave him I’ll be happy to help.” 

Kate grins. “Don’t tempt me.” 

Seth mutters something under his breath that sounds a lot like asshole. But their little bickering match is interrupted as a man’s laughter echoes down the stairs.   
Up at the top of the staircase is a grey haired man in a blue grey suit with a knowing smirk on his face. “You must be careful, Mrs. Gecko. A woman getting in between two brothers never ends well. As a man who has many, you must take my word for it.” 

Kate looks up at him, smiling wide. “I certainly will try to remember that, Mr. Malvaldo sir. But don’t worry about me. I didn’t come here to stir up trouble between these two morons.” 

The brothers Gecko shoot her a look but Kate keeps her focus steady on the crime lord before her. 

This man is responsible for turning her world upside down. She shouldn’t be in his home. She should be shooting him. But she’s grown up dealing with his kind before. So she holds her smile. 

Because the charade depends on it. 

Malvaldo walks down the stairs to where she stands. He kisses her hand and Kate can’t help but notice Seth bristles a little at the gesture. Something that makes her smirk. 

“And just what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? I knew your father, Mrs. Gecko. While I’m always delighted to host a family friend I do wish that I had had a little notice. Just to make myself more presentable. My men said that you had information regarding an associate of mine.” 

Kate lets him loop his arm through hers. “I do have information. Information regarding one of your kind. Carlos Madrigal.” 

“Yes, Carlos. He’s been one of my employee’s for many years. Why don’t you follow me to my offices? We can discuss this matter there.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Seth says, making it a point to grip Kate’s hand tighter as they walk towards Malvaldo’s office. 

Everything is white and brown. Made of rich, deep mahogany wood. Except for the chairs which are leather but almost look as if they have faces in them. Faces that are screaming. 

“Please, have a seat.” Malvaldo gestures to the chairs in front of the desk. Kate and Seth do as told. “Now, what is this about Carlitos?” 

“I came to you Mr. Malvaldo----“ 

He smiles from behind the desk. “Call me Amancio, Kate. There’s no need to be so formal. After all, our family has done business for years. We might as well be blood ourselves.” 

Kate pauses, taken aback by his words. “Alright, Amancio. I came to you because I had nowhere else to go. My father, Jacob Fuller, is dead. And I believe that Carlos is responsible.” 

Malvaldo raises an eyebrow. “That’s a high accusation. What makes so you sure?” 

“Because, I witnessed it. And I have reason to believe that he’s taken over our businesses. Meaning that Seth and I have nothing. And I would like very much to change that. We can’t start our new life as a young, married couple without anything can we?” 

Amancio strokes his chin. “No, no. You most certainly cannot. Though I don’t see how I can be of any use to you. If Carlos has chosen to move onto new things----“ 

“It’s not just that,” Seth says, “he’s also planning on moving onto your territory. When Kate and I left we heard them talking about a place. Some place with a lot of money that they wanted to overtake.” 

Amancio leans back in his chair. “For a man like me you can see that doesn’t mean much.” 

The door opens and Richie enters. “It does if that place is where most of your transactions go through. A little truck stop by the name of Jack Knife Jeds?” He places a snow globe on the table with the restaurant’s name in the middle and gold glitter swirling around inside. 

At the words Jack Knife Jeds, Malvaldo tenses. “Well, that is a horse of a different color my friends. It would seem that the three of you could be some use. Mr. and Mrs. Gecko, the three of you are welcome to stay. As are you, Richard. It appears that I’m going to be in need for a man of your skills very, very soon.” He smiles. “Now you two, why don’t you allow me to show you to our humble honey moon suite? I have business to attend to but there’s no reason why you shouldn’t enjoy yourselves in my absence.” 

Kate feels herself going red. 

Seth smirks. “Sounds swell.”


	6. Backup Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santanico recruits Kate for a backup plan. One that might mean betraying both Geckos.

Chapter Six 

The room that Malvaldo shows them to is big. Bigger then even Kate’s room at home. It could easily fit two of hers. There’s a balcony outside that is large enough it has a small table and chair set sitting on it. Kate takes it all in. Especially the fact that there is only one bed in the room. A single four poster bed, with satin sheets. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

Seth let out a whistle. “Small, my ass. This place is huge.” 

“We have other problems.” Kate glanced at the bed. 

Seth looked from the bed back to her. “I don’t see how that’s a problem. If you’re nice to me I might even cuddle with you. Besides, we’ve got to stick to the story. Otherwise he might suspect something if I’m sleeping on the couch.” 

“I didn’t want you to sleep outside on the couch. I wanted you to sleep out with the guard dogs. I thought maybe then you’d feel more at home.” 

He scowled. “Very funny.” 

“We’re not sleeping together. You can sleep on the couch.” 

“They’ll notice.” 

“Who?” Kate challenged. 

“The staff. I don’t remember much about my Mom. But I do remember that she was a maid. And maids talk.” 

“Just don’t try anything, Gecko.” 

“What, afraid I’ll take your innocence sweetheart?” Seth challenged. 

Kate’s face went white as a ghost. 

Seth’s eyes widened. “You’ve got to be shitting me. You’re a virgin?” 

“My father was Jacob Fuller. If anyone so much as looked at me wrong, he probably would have had their balls shot off.” 

He put his hands up. “Alright Fuller, don’t worry. I won’t try anything.” 

“You had better not.” 

Someone knocked on the door at the same time that Seth grabbed her hand. Kate raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?” 

“Keeping up the charade,” he answered, “come on Missus.” 

The two of them walked over to the door together and he opened it, revealing Santanico who pulled Richard in along with her. “Kate Fuller,” Santanico said, “it’s nice to meet you. Your father talked about you often.” 

“I think I’ve seen you once or twice,” Kate confessed, “you’re Santanico?” 

“Yes,” she replied, “I wanted to talk to you alone before we weren’t able to. Malvaldo has eyes and ears all over the place but I do have certain parts of the house that are restricted. He’s always been one to underestimate women.” 

“That’s great. You talk. We’ll listen,” Seth said, “and maybe you can explain what kind of head game it is that you’re playing with my brother.” 

Santanico flashed him a look filled with seething rage. “This is between me and Kate, Seth.” 

Kate smiled a bit. “Yes, Gecko. You aren’t my actual husband. You don’t have to worry about me. I can handle myself.” 

“You got caught sneaking out of your fathers own house.” 

“Only because I didn’t know about you and your brother. Believe me, if I had I would have gotten out with just a flash.” 

“Don’t you mean in a flash?” Seth queried. 

“No. Boobs work miracles,” Kate replied. 

Santanico grinned. Then looked at Richard. “I like her.” 

Richie winced. “Shit Seth, we might be in more trouble than we thought.” 

Seth shot Richie a dirty look. “And whose fault is that, huh, brother?” 

Riche only pushed up his glasses irritably. 

“Well, Kate?” Santanico asked. “What do you say the two of us have a little chat?” 

Kate nodded. “I suppose that would be okay.” 

The two young women left the men alone. Santanico didn’t say a word until they were stopped by a door that was guarded by two women with violet eyes that suspiciously from Kate to Santanico. “Salir,” she ordered. 

The two women nodded then moved away from the door casting side long looks at Kate and whispering as they left. Santanico opened the door and gestured for Kate to go inside. She did as told wondering, briefly, what would have happened if she hadn’t. 

“Are you really married to Seth Gecko?” was the first question out of Santanico’s mouth. 

Kate bit her lip. “Of course I am. Why would you even ask that?” 

“Because I knew your Mother, Kate. Jenny Fuller was a very kind woman. She spoke of you often. And the Kate that I have heard of is not someone that would enter into a marriage so rashly with a man like Seth Gecko. A man that’s left bodies on the ground.” 

Kate thought back to the promise that she had made with Seth. He would help her get what she wanted. Did she dare tell the woman standing in front of her the truth? It would be an easy enough way to end the ridiculous rouse. 

She smiled brightly at the woman before her. “He’s different with me.” 

Santanico tilted her head to the side. “Different how?” 

Kate hesitated. There was no way to explain Seth Gecko. She’d only known him for less than a day. 

Santanico grinned. “That’s what I thought. You remind me a lot of myself, Kate. I was like you once. I never wanted to be part of this world. But there were circumstances beyond my control that made me part of it. I can get you to safety, Kate. I can even get your brother back and make sure that no one ever comes near your family again. There’s just one thing that you’re going to have to do.” 

Kate stared Santanico straight in the eyes. Malvaldo, she thought, must have been a terrifying bastard. Because Santanico herself was equally powerful in her own right. How she had stayed his prisoner for years was something that Kate couldn’t fathom. Because Santanico looked exactly like the kind of woman that could take care of herself.   
Kate had no obligation to the Geckos. But she did have an obligation to Scott, who was her family. “Can you really keep my brother and me safe?” 

Santanico nodded. “Do you really think that two FBI agents found their way to your father’s home by mistake? I alerted them of the issue. Freddie Gonzalez’s wife is an old friend of mine. Margaret’s been helping me feed them information for years. Aiden Tanner is a cabrón mostly but he knows all of the information about the business. He’s been deep undercover for years. Carlos should have been arrested that night at the party. He had told me everything that was going to happen. I just hadn’t counted on things getting screwed up so badly which means someone must have told him what was going on.” 

“Do you think someone told Carlos?” 

Santanico frowned. “I know someone told Carlos. There was only one other person who knew the plan.” 

“Who---“Kate didn’t even have to ask that question before she realized the truth of the answer. There was only one other person that hadn’t been there the entire time. Only one other person that had known precisely what was going to happen. “Richie.” 

The older woman nodded. “I suspected for some time that he might have been using me to make his way up in the business. He’s tired of always being in his brother’s shadow. He wants something for his own.” 

Kate thought of the man that had promised to help her get justice. “Do you think Seth knew too?” 

“It isn’t likely,” Santanico answered, “but for what I am about to ask you to do…you will need to forget all about Seth Gecko. He is not your enemy. He is not your friend. He is not your lover. He is just part of the job that needs to be done.” 

“That is?” 

“To tear down the criminal empire, brick by brick, until there’s nothing left.” Santanico’s eyes glinted maliciously in an almost supernatural way. “But I can only do that if you agree with my version of events when we tell the proper authorities. That will involve giving Richie over to the police. Do you think you can do that?” 

Her own brother had been taken from her. Could she really do the same thing to Seth? 

“Yes,” Kate said, “I can do that.” 

Santanico smiled. “I knew that you would see it my way.”


End file.
